


Leave It In The Past

by Ecsassy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Confession, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Just some fluff tbh, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Post canon, Promare (2019) Spoilers, Romance, Spoilers, mentions of near death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecsassy/pseuds/Ecsassy
Summary: "I had a plan. It was never... /Just/ to get Boss out." By this point the redhead has swallowed his final bites and shifted in his bar stole to prop an arm up on the back of it and face Meis with a quizzical look on his face. "It involved getting you out too." Only then did Meis finally look to Gueira. There was something solemn in his eyes. Guilt?It made Gueira's chest hurt to see-- to hear this."I just.. I care about you, Gueira. A lot. More than you know." It couldn't be the alcohol. They really hadn't drank /that/ much."I uh-- I care about you too, y'know," Gueira retorts after a second, albeit with a little bit of a flush unlike his companion.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Leave It In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm real bored at work and my brain refuses to work with me on my bigger soulmate fic, so have a small sappy Meis/Gueira one I said I'd write eons ago. This is my attempt at getting my muse to write to come back.

"A'ight, see ya' tomorrow, bossman!" 

There he was. Bright smile, loud voice, vigorously flailing hands... That was his boy. The man he fell in love with years ago. The man he'd give anything for. The man he would stand by until the day this now cold Earth plucked him from its confines. 

"Yo," Quick flashes of a bare hand intercepted Meis's distant staring. "You listening?" Gueira questions with knitted brows. A small pout comes to his lips moments later, arms crossing over his broad chest. Well, broader than Meis's. "You're not. I can tell. Don't lie! It's fine! I'll just.. y'know, repeat myself another thirty times-- No big deal! I love being ignored!" He's joking, using obviously over dramatic sarcasm. 

Meis cracks a sympathetic smile accompanied by a short chuckle. "Hm, sorry."

"What could you have /possibly/ been thinking about /that/ hard, dude?" The redhead moves with such vigor when he talks. His head bobs, shoulders shrugging, hands moving like he's orchestrating a damn orchestra on stage. 

You. He wants to say. But he just laughs, shaking his head. "Dinner." It's a short answer. But it's a common enough one to get the oblivious fool off of his back for a moment. And it always makes him light up like a Christmas tree. Those red eyes sparkle with delight at the talk of food. 

"That's right! It's Thrusday! Barbecue wings and Red's Apple here I /come/!" He's making a motion with fingers to his lips-- you know, that one Italians often do when they're talking about how good a certain food is? Yeah, like that. Booted feet are carrying him to the jeep they took into work today. Talk of tonight continued all the way to the doors. Meis listened, filling in the blanks when he could. 

But he kind of liked when it was just Gueira talking-- just that fun-loving voice of his.

Thursday's were their nights out. They went to a local pub that sold some of Gueira's favorite versions of BBQ wings. Usually Meis had a little more energy than he did today. But his night was spent waking to the familiar anxiety of what could have been if things had gone differently those many months back. If Lio and Galo hadn't saved them, if he'd lost Gueira to that torturous device-- how he blamed himself for not acting on his original plan. 

***

/Snap/.

The fizzling sound of the beer cracking open floods his senses before he chugs a majority of it in one swig. It almost spills when Gueira's arm comes flying up around his shoulders, shaking the bluenette with enthusiasm. "Did you /see/ that?! Did. You. See. That?! I nailed it!" He was referencing their prior game to darts with some of the other customers. They left shortly after losing to the duo, treating them oddly well compared to how they first did when the two started showing up here. 

"Mmmhm. You sure did," Meis uses his elbow to nudge his friend right back. "And you're about to nail this drink to the floor if you don't sit." He jests in a way that Gueira hardly takes offensively. But he does huff and puff despite listening.  
"Listen, I think I'm gonna look into a new profession when our debt is paid off." He's talking while shoving a second order of 24 BBQ wings down his throat.  
"Chew." Meis has to remind him fondly. He wanted to be annoyed over it, but he couldn't be. Not when it was Gueira.  
"I thin' 'ey're 'onna st'p pl'yin' wif' us--"  
"I'm sorry, I don't speak mouthful-of-shit." The playful retort of Meis halts Gueira in his tracks. A slow turn of his head to leer over at the bluenette shows a faint smudge of sauce on the corner of his lips. God. Remind him why he's so madly in love with this messy fool? 

Meis just watches as Gueira gets his payback in the form of drinking the rest of his cold beer. It's fine. He's brought another one seconds later by the bartender who seems way too familiar with their antics. 

"Y'know," It's been maybe three minutes of Gueira inhaling his food before he speaks again, this time lacking food between his teeth. But he is wiping sauce off of his fingers as he talks. "When that spikeball,"  
"Galo." Meis corrects after swallowing a swig.  
"Mhm, sure-- When spikeball said we'd have to help with cleanup crew, I thought I'd hate every second of it. But I think it's starting to grow on me. Reeaalllyyy thought I'd hate everyone here... But they're not so bad, I guess." He's flicking a soft red gaze to the staff member behind the counter. An older gentleman with short stubble on his jaw. 

Unfortunately, Meis's initial reaction was for his lips to fall into a small frown. "Not everyone." He could think of a number of people in this town that he didn't like. Granted, they all shared one thing in common: They sat in those chairs and watched as the Burnish folk paid a painful price all for the sake of Kray Foresight.  
"Well, /yeah/," Gueira sassily retorts, rolling his eyes because /yeah, duh, there are those people/. Meis isn't sure if Gueira said anything after that because he's stuck reliving the moment he heard Gueira's screams.  
"I should've gotten you out," It's almost inaudible

but Gueira heard it and the obnoxious final bit of chewing he was doing grinded to an abrupt halt.  
"Uhh, what?" He was a little perplexed. Rightly so. Their decision that day had been to get Lio out of there alive. And they succeeded. Everything worked out. 

But not to Meis.

A slender finger traced the rim of his near empty beer can. Blue hues followed the slow motion. "That day," Gueira knew what he was referencing, so he didn't ask even with the few second pause between him continuing to speak. "I had a plan. It was never... /Just/ to get Boss out." By this point the redhead has swallowed his final bites and shifted in his bar stole to prop an arm up on the back of it and face Meis with a quizzical look on his face. "It involved getting you out too." Only then did Meis finally look to Gueira. There was something solemn in his eyes. Guilt?

It made Gueira's chest hurt to see-- to hear this.

"Dude," Gueira is softly taken aback. "That's--" He takes a moment to respond only because his normal animated self is held back for the sake of actually being serious for once. "Look," He turns completely now to face his partner in crime. "I appreciate that, but you know damn well I wasn't going anywhere without you. If we go down, we go down together. Remember?"

A promise that Gueira lived by. 

Meis visibly winces at it, looking back at his beer. "..I remember," He murmurs. "But I can't stand the thought of this world being without you." Not just himself. But the world in general. Hearing it put like that definitely raises the heat under Gueira's teal shirt. Soft red hues paint his cheeks, a hand awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck for a second.   
"..Wow." He tries to clear his throat. But Meis keeps going.  
"You shouldn't have had to go through that-- Especially not when it could have been avoided. The way you--" He gets caught on his own words, the sensation of a sob almost pouring out. But he bites his quivering lip to stop it, gripping at the can enough to cause soft crackling. "I failed you, I'm so sorry." 

It's not typical of them to go deep. Gueira isn't really the greatest at handling it. Meis was usually the one consoling him, and it was usually when he acted brash. Or threw a tantrum like a toddler. Or when he cried over spilled milk. Literally. 

But this? This was a role reversal-- and very different than when he had his own emotional meltdowns.

"You didn't-..." He shoots the hand a look, using his own to take Meis's off of the can before he accidentally crumbled it and spilled it everywhere. Meis abides - his hand relieving the pressure on the can and eventually going to Gueira's lap where the redhead clasped it. "You didn't /fail/ me, Meis. I would've been pissed if you did something dumb and put yourself in more harms way just to save my dumbass a little bit of agony. We said we'd always stick together-- through thick and thin-- I meant that."

A shaky breath exhales from his lankier partner. He watches as Meis's face slowly de-tenses and his once stiffening muscles slowly go lax. "I did too-- I just," He struggles to finish his words. "I just.. I care about you, Gueira. A lot. More than you know." It couldn't be the alcohol. They really hadn't drank /that/ much.   
"I uh-- I care about you too, y'know," Gueira retorts after a second, albeit with a little bit of a flush unlike his companion.  
"No," Meis shakes his head, gaze staring at their hands-- their hands that had swapped roles. His pried free from Gueira's larger ones, slender digits curling around Gueira's as he now turns to properly face Gueira. A bar is no place for this. But neither were the types to pay mind to location. It's something Lio was trying vigorously to help them fix. "Gueira, I /really/ care about you. More than-- More than as my friend. Your safety, your life, your wellbeing.. It's more important to me than anything else. I'm glad we got the Boss out of there, I am. But the panic I felt in knowing that /you/ weren't out of there... That pain in my chest is something I'll never forget. I still hear your screams and it /kills/ me. I want nothing but the best for you and I promised myself that I'd see to it you got that. And I.. I obviously failed to keep that promise."

There's awkwardly silence from Gueira for a second. His lips are agape, moving slowly and like he's trying to say something... but nothing comes out. Then, after a swallow, he makes an awkward gesture with his free hand. "Can you-- Can you rewind--?" Meis's brows furrow in confusion.  
"Err.. to the part about the boss?"  
"No-- No before that." He's gesturing with his hand to keep going.  
"Your safety--"   
"No, no-- well sorta. But the-- the part about caring. You care about me.. as more than a friend? Like-- like a brother? Or... like--?" His expression contorts in a way that says he's either skeptical or confused. Hard to say which until Meis clarifies.

Which, honestly, that takes a little longer itself. "Oh." He has to swallow the lump growing in his throat, hand still awkwardly clinging to Gueira's. His thumb has taken to stroking some of the redhead's tough skin. "..Not.. like a brother. Like--" He breathes in, brows twitching. There's a brief moment where he mentally berates himself for sputtering out a confession here. It finally dawns on him where they are and how he's going about this. "This isn't how this was supposed to go." He lets out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "That's the part you decided to focus on? Really?" He wants to be annoyed, but the sheepish grin and slight twinge of red mimicking Gueira's says that's definitely not the emotion he was feeling right then.

There's a mousy laugh from Gueira in retort. "I mean, /you/ said it."  
"..Yeah, yeah, I sure did, didn't I?" Meis can't even fight that. He takes in a deep breath and forces his gaze to the other's. He takes two seconds to pause, reaching a hand up to wipe away the residue from the sauce that covered their foods. "I care about you.. As in, I'm interested in you as more than just a friend. More than family.. More than a partner in crime. I care about you like... a partner. Like... a romantic partner would."

Even now Meis seems to dote on the redhead in a way that makes his heart melt. While he half knew that's what Meis was getting at, hearing it still makes Gueira fidget a little. There's an undeniably painful grin on his face. But the lingering silence has Meis going a little wide eyed in worry. "That was too much, wasn't it--"  
"No,"  
"Ah, fuck, I shouldn't have said that--"  
"No, no." Gueira sits forward, shaking his head.   
"I should have waited--"   
"Oh my god, Meis--" He can tell it's not going to get Meis to stop.

So he reaches the free hand up and tugs at Meis's neck to pull him closer. The pull almost has him slipping off the stole, a hand reaching up to brace hismelf on Gueira's thigh. The focus flits from the fear of falling to the sudden liplock he's in. Gueira kissed him. Tunnel vision took over. That's all he could think about for the next twenty seconds.

Which was fine, considering how slow Gueira pulled back. "Shuttup." He finally says, oddly soft. Now was Meis's turn to go silent. Not because he was told to-- but because of the kiss. "Look, was I expecting that? No-- but do I not like it? Also no. If anything, I'm kinda relieved. I always felt like we were getting closer and closer and I half wondered what would happen after we reached like level ten in our friendship-- which we already had, so I was like, okay, now what? 'Cause I know I felt the pull for more. But I didn't know if it was weird, so I wasn't gonna say anything--" He's rambling on and on and Meis is too busy watching the way his lips move to really care to stop him at first. "I'm glad you did, cause I might be the brash one but maaannn, I'd have never been able to spit that out like you did. Everyone thinks I'm the tough one but really it's definitely you. I don't know how you handle all the--" His hands wildly gesture in front of him, finally having released Meis's. "roller coaster ride of emotions and all that jazz. I just wake up and hope it'll sort itself out or somethin'." Gueira pauses, if only to breathe. It's then that Meis can take this opportunity to intercept. 

"So... Are you saying... You return the feelings?" He says it slowly. Calculated. Ready for whatever the answer would be.  
"Well, y-yeah?" Gueira responds a bit awkwardly, hand rubbing at the side of his neck. 

Nothing else gets the chance to be said because it's Meis's turn to suddenly tug Gueira in and seal their lips in a kiss. It's just to reaffirm what was said. Now that Gueira was under the spotlight, though, he wasn't as controlled as when he kissed his partner. He half melts under the attention, especially as a slender hand comes up to tuck mixed red locks behind his ear. The kiss is longer than the first, but not terribly long. They are in public, after all. Not that either of them remembered that until the poor tender cleared his throat from across the way. 

Woops.

They both laugh. "Sorry, mate. Here." Meis rummages his pocket, plucking out cash and leaving it on the counter before sliding off the stole. His hand snags Gueira's, tugging him along.   
"Wait-- Wait!" Before he's fully away from the bar, Gueira finishes what remained of the beer and tosses it into the trash on the way out. 

***

"I can't believe you were gonna try to get me outta there and not /tell/ me," Gueira huffs. They've been walking a few minutes now to return to their apartment. It's a cool night, to which Gueira shivers. He and Lio were not fans of the sudden drop in temperature compared to when they had flames inside of them. Meis dealt with it better. As usual. "You could have /died/ if you did that." His elbow extends out to nudge Meis, careful to not send him barreling into the street in the process but still enough of a hard jab to get him to think about what he'd explained during their walk. 

"If I told you, I knew you would have fought it." Meis clarifies, stopping the ability to jab by looping his arm around Gueira's, tugging him in close as they walked. "I'm just... So mad at myself that I didn't do it. You wouldn't have suffered as much."

Gueira frowns, arm tugging at Meis's now looped one. "Dude, it's done. Leave it in the past. Besides, I /definitely/ would have suffered more knowing you were suffering while I wasn't."

"Gueira..." The warm feeling in his heart is almost enough to make him think the Promare were back. He can feel the threat of tears. 

"I'd have been piiiisssed! Kray thought one scary dragon was bad enough-- imagine having to see whatever the heck my flames would've let out! And no puppy dog eyed hedgehog could stop me from rampaging! So really, it worked out for the best." 

"Did you just call Galo a hedgehog--" 

"Try and tell me he doesn't look like Sonic. Try. Just try." 

They share a fit of laughter that almost has Gueira toppling over as they trek down the night sidewalk. 

"You gotta make me a new promise," Gueira starts back up a few seconds later, swinging himself in front of Meis to stop him under a street light. "From here on out, we stick together. We decide these things together. None of this /I could have saved you/ BS-- I don't wanna be saved if you're not. I.. I don't wanna be in a world without you, Meis. I can't even imagine it-- no thanks!" 

It's a hard promise to make. But Meis can see the pinky finger held up. His partner was a little kid at heart. That's one thing he could relate to Lio on. "Okay-- Okay. You're right. I promise." He meets the pinky with his own, breathing a sigh of relief. "..I'm sorry. I didn't know you also felt that.. that strongly. But from here on out, what we do, we do together." 

A quick peck to the lips further seals the deal before Gueira swings himself right back to the blue haired fool's side. "Good~ Now, how 'bout instead of worrying about that, we worry about making sure we don't get /put/ in a situation like that again."   
"Oh wow. Wise words from Gueira." Meis grins, clearly impressed.   
"Hey! Sometimes I can think with my noggin-- Sometimes!"   
"Only sometimes~" The weight in Meis's tone was finally lifted, allowing them act like the playful fools they were once more.

The nightmares may still plague him for a while. But Gueira had a point: There was no use dwelling on what happened any more. Instead, he'd put his efforts on trying to make sure what happened then didn't even come /close/ to happening again. Together, with Gueira.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more as these two eventually. I just wanted some light angst and confessions cause I'm a big fan-- and I told friendos I'd write this small scene so. <3 Sorry if it's not the best;;


End file.
